The Book Squad
by decayingthighs
Summary: At the top of the High School food chain, Bella Swan has it all. Or does she? Forced to join a book club for extra credit, she comes face to face with a boy she can't leave alone. He's become an obsession. A dangerous one. He is her forbidden fruit. AU.AH.


**Hi! We are Beautifuldecay and Kstewsthighs.**

** We like fluffy things.**

** And rainbows.**

** And kittens.**

** But we also like the kind of pain that reaches into your chest and tears through your heart.**

** So we might just throw it all at you.**

** We'll ease you in though.**

** Pinky swears.**

** My words were dancing along to Camera Obscura – French Navy.**

** Her words were making out with F.O.B – My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark.**

** Welcome to our kind of Book Squad…..**

* * *

Watching as Edward Cullen pushed his glasses back up his nose again, I did the impossible and died a little more inside. Everything about this boy screamed off limits and at the same time every ounce of desire inside of me sent out little electrical currents into the abyss. From the unruly copper hair that blessed his beautiful head to those green soulful eyes that could pin you down onto the ground and take you in an instant.

Did I mention the glasses?

"Dramatic romance is something that keeps the soul burning. Don't you agree, Bella?"

Oh God, was he talking to me? Blinking, I tried to gather my senses again. The group was looking at me and then at Edward. And then back at me. Was I that transparent? Time to compose yourself, Swan. Tucking a loose curl behind my ear I tried to recall how I felt about this weeks novel.

Jane Eyre. It was a classic that I had fallen in love with at the age of eleven, and I was full of opinions about the heroine, much to my father's annoyance the first time I read it. But for Edward to choose it for book of the week? It screamed raw sexual passion to me. And I wanted in on it.

"But he was a total douche." Blood rushed up my neck, flushing my cheeks and ears as I mumbled the worst view of my thoughts. Ok, so it wasn't meant to come out like that at all, but you couldn't deny that Rochester wasn't a bit of a douche. A sexually charged douche, but still a douche. A light chuckle coming from the direction of Edward only helped to deepen the state of my eternal embarrassment.

"Truer words were never spoken, Bella." I noticed the flicker of a content smile on Edward's face. Or perhaps it was gas, because I'm pretty sure that Emmett looks like that when he's gassy. It really is scary sometimes to think that those two not only came from the same womb, but left it just minutes apart from each other.

"Well I for one loved it. This kind of book… it's hard to put into words how it grabbed me. It's almost like heroin. Like, it's like my favorite branding of heroin. You like know what I mean, Edward? You like totally get it, right? Because Jane is totally awesome, and Rochester is such a freakin' stud."

Edward was shifting uncomfortably as Jessica shifted her cleavage around in a vest that she'd clearly picked up in the junior section of Walmart. It was embarrassing to watch. But most of all, it was making me feel a jealousy that I was far from comfortable with. Her with that stupidly long and perfectly straight hair and perfect skin and those big fake tits. They were definitely fake. I remember her letting all the boys in senior class poke them when she came back to school after a few weeks off to have the surgery. I have to admit I poked them too. Alice poked them a little longer than anyone was comfortable with but I think she wants the same, so it wasn't that weird. But how could anyone ignore what she was doing right now? I looked down at my flat chest feeling even more ashamed than I already did. Bitch.

"Jessica Stanley, everybody, Forks' very own future drug pusher. If only Jane Eyre possessed such grammatical abilities as yourself. Perhaps she could have gotten further." There. I said it. I let a small grin of victory form over my glorious face, whilst inwardly doing some sort of can can. But I was getting out of breath. Even imaginary Bella was unfit.

Judging by the mortified look on Jessica and Edward's faces, I knew it was time to split. I could probably take her on physically but there was no way in hell I was going to stick around to find out. Grabbing my bag, I made my excuses and quickly left the Cullens' basement, making sure to avoid Dr Cullen's office on the way out. I couldn't take another Q&A session about teenagers and their fulfillment of sexual desires. I'm dating his oldest son, the absolute creep.

And why was their house so freakin' big? The living room area alone made storming out a risky business. I felt like I'd already passed through three different time zones before I'd reached the safety of my truck.

Slipping my cell out of my pocket, I fired off an SOS to Alice. Alice is my best friend, she would understand. She's also Edward's best friend which gives me an advantage because I can get her to tell me everything. But then if she's doing it for me she's probably helping him out as well. But then if she is that means he really does like me. I was losing it. Completely losing it.

* * *

"He likes me?" Alice was sprawled out on my bed applying nail varnish for the fifth time since she'd gotten here all whilst I spread myself out against the wall trying to follow position of the month in the latest edition of Cosmo. How anyone ever managed these kinds of ideas were beyond me, the stretching preparation alone must take couples most of their evening.

"You know, I think that position only works when there are two consenting adults against the wall. It's not a solo quest, Swan." I hit the floor with a soft thump. She was probably right. "And yes, he likes you. We all like you, Bells. And I'm always right."

She shot me her trademark smile. How does she do that every time? I'm sure she's aware of every thought I ever have when it regards her.

"But she can't be serious. "Dramatic romance is something that keeps the soul burning. Don't you agree, Bella?" I mean what the fuck kind of 18 year old comes out with this crap, Alice? Alice? Are you even listening?"

"If this is about Edward Cullen, then no, probably not." I launched a pillow in her direction, hoping to smudge her latest nail works. It glanced past her about a foot wide. Sitting up with a sigh she looked at me in a disapproving manner. "Look, Bells, I'm only saying this because I'm your best friend and I feel like I can, but what are you after here? You want me to tell you that I think your irrational behavior is ok? I'm being serious. His brother is your boyfriend, you're like the most popular two kids in school and Edward is just Edward. All serious and brooding and stuff and this really isn't fair on Emmett, is it? Why don't you ask him to come along to the next book club? Maybe it will finally knock some sense into you. He's your man, fucking act like it for once."

Guilt hit me like a ton of was right. It wasn't fair on Em, none of this was. I needed to decide what I wanted and stick to it. I was never this selfish. But the thought of asking Emmett to come along to Book Squad was possibly one of the most frightening I'd ever had.

"You do remember he thinks Rihanna wrote Fifty Shades of Grey, and that she's paying that other lady to pretend it was her to concentrate on her music, right?"

Myself and Alice fell about into a fit of laughter remembering his huge outburst in the cafeteria a few months back. He was always throwing out these crackpot theories which was one of the main reasons I liked him so much. Nothing was ever too crazy to be true for Emmett. Plus, he liked picking out new clothes for me. He was useful. A little worrying but useful.

But he wasn't Edward. He never would be Edward, and that upset me. I was being selfish and totally not cool with the whole thing.

I decided there and then that I would have to end things with Edward.

I was going to dump my non boyfriend.

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, stuck in a smelly old school closet like a stowaway._

_Our lips were inches away from each other. Every horrid janitorial product faded into insignificance as he stepped slowly closer until it wasn't possible for us to not touch._

_But we still weren't actually touching._

_We could taste each other. His breath mixed with mine. My eyes, unfocused in the dark, closed as I soaked him up._

_I could sense when he wetted his lips. I almost felt his tongue on my shaky mouth. My heart pounded._

_"We shouldn't," he whispered._

_I returned, in an unconvincing shuddery voice,_

_"We...shouldn't."_

_My hands clasped so tightly behind my back so I didn't give myself the chance to reach out and grab his shirt between my restless fingers._

_"So beautiful..."_

_I swore I heard; but I was too lost in the swirl of hot air emanating from him and the taste of his sweet breath and the sound of the unsteady beat of his heart that almost matched mine, and the soft sweep of air he exhaled._

_We shouldn't._

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**We're hoping to have an updating schedule of at least once a week. This was purely just a tease to wet everyone's appetites.  
**

** Let us know what you think so far. **

**Our never ending thanks go to the beautiful AFMtoo. You taught me when I should have, and not when I should of. **

**You can join us both on twitter, just look for our names. We tweet about poor social habits. And stuffs. Always stuffs.**


End file.
